Ehagaki no Haru
by eL-Ree Aquafanz
Summary: Tak masalah sejauh apapun, kita melihat bulan yang sama Tak masalah sejauh apapun, kita melihat cahaya yang sama Tak masalah sejauh apapun, hanya ada satu Walau aku tidak yakin, aku akan percaya Ichi-Ruki ONESHOOT! Mind to review minna!


Yahooo, minna-san... Jumpa lagi dengan Rizu di sini... *melambaikan tangan ala Miss Universe 2011—ditimpuk sandal butut ama readers* Ini fic Ichi-Ruki kedua yang Rizu publish. Itung-itung sebagai pengganti No Rain, No Rainbow chapter 3 yang masih belum selesai Rizu ketik. *readers : banyak omong lu, udah cepetan!* Yosh, langsung saja!

LET'S READING !

Rizuki Aquafanz –PRESENT-

Disclaimer :

**BLEACH © TITE KUBO**

**Ehagaki no Haru © Aqua Timez**

Warning : OOC, AT, AU

Genre : Friendship, Romance (mungkin)

Pair : Ichi-Ruki

Rated : K+ (cari aman saja)

**Ehagaki no Haru**

**By : Rizuki Aquafanz**

# Ichigo P.O.V #

TAP

TAP

Akhirnya sampai juga di puncak bukit ini. Hampir satu jam lamanya perjalanan—menapaki beratus-ratus anak tangga di bawah sana—benar-benar membuatku lelah.

Sudah sekitar sepuluh tahunan aku tidak main ke bukit ini. Terakhir aku main di bukit ini, adalah saat aku masih kelas 6 SD. Herannya, pemandangan di bukit ini masih sama seperti sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Bahkan segerombolan bunga daffodil yang berada di dekat kakiku ini pun masih sama seperti dulu—seperti tidak ada perubahan yang berarti.

Angin berhembus pelan membelai rambut spiky-ku yang berwarna orange—seperti warna langit di sore hari—itu menurut pendapat ibuku sih. Ah, sudahlah lupakan. Kembali aku menikmati suasana sore hari di bukit ini. Sejenak, kutengadahkan kepalaku ke langit. Bulan terlihat mulai menampakkan sedikit wujudnya yang keperakan. Puas memandang bulan—walau hanya sekejap mata saja—aku menolehkan kepalaku sekilas ke arah bangku panjang yang terletak di sebelah kananku.

DEG

Gadis berambut hitam sebahu? Jangan-jangan dia...

# End of Ichigo P.O.V #

_**toiki de kumoru garasu gogoshi ni mabushi sa wo nagamete ita  
tsukue ni fusete dakishimetemiru irotoridori no uchuu  
suki na ko ni ( ohayou ) tte ieta ano asa no koto wa wasurenai  
tada hito wa itoshii to omou noto douji ni aisaretai to negatte shimau ikimono**_

► FLASHBACK ON ◄

TAP

Satu setengah jam sudah bocah lelaki berambut spiky orange—berusia sekitar 12 tahunan—itu berlari menyusuri daerah pertokoan yang terlihat sepi ini. Tetapi, ternyata apa yang dia cari belum ketemu juga.

TAP

Ekh? Bocah lelaki bermata amber itu mengerjapkan matanya dua kali. Di depannya saat ini terbentang berpuluh-puluh anak tangga. 'Sejak kapan di sini ada anak tangga sebanyak ini?' batin bocah lelaki itu. Tanpa pikir panjang, kaki-kaki mungilnya mulai menapaki satu persatu anak tangga yang ada.

_**kimi no te wo tsuyoku nigirishimete  
kogoete ita no wa boku no hou dato shiru  
kimi no te made tsumeta kushite shimau no ni  
tsuyoku nigiri kaeshite kureta  
korega wake au to iu koto na no deshou ka  
sukoshi dake wakatta ki ga shimashita Kami-sama**_

TAP

Setelah berlari menaiki berpuluh anak tangga, akhirnya bocah lelaki itu sampai di sebuah persimpangan anak tangga. Bocah lelaki itu tertegun sejenak. Diedarkannya pandangan ke sekeliling. Iris hazelnya menangkap segerombolan murid sekolah dasar yang sedang berjalan menaiki anak tangga di sebelah kanannya. Bergegas dia menghampiri salah satu sosok dari mereka—yang berjalan paling belakang dari gerombolan murid-murid sekolah dasar yang seusianya itu.

_**ichidan toba shi kake agaru tabi senaka de hazumu randoseru  
getsuyou no asa kusege ga hashagu osanai hi no kimi wo omou  
kimi mo omoi egaite kureteru no kana boku ga donna fuu ni sugoshitekitaka wo  
kisokuteki ni kurikaesareru kimi no neiki wo kiite itara asa ni tsutsumareta**_

"Sumimasen. Apakah kamu tahu di mana bukit Karakura?" tanya si bocah lelaki pada gadis kecil tersebut.

Gadis kecil itu menganggukkan kepalanya sekilas. "Hai. Aku tahu tempatnya. Dari sini kau lurus saja. Nanti kau juga akan sampai di bukit itu kok." Jawabnya.

Si bocah lelaki tersenyum hangat. "Doumo arigatou gozaimasu..." Setelah mengucapkan terima kasih, bocah lelaki itu kembali berlari menyusuri anak-anak tangga lainnya yang terhampar di depannya.

_**yawarakai hizashi wo mikata ni shite  
yasura kana haru wo sagashi ni yukou  
kisha ni nori chizu wo mizu ni kokoro no mama  
mori no naka wo kaze ga oyogu youni jiyuu ni**_

TAP

Bocah lelaki itu akhirnya sampai di sebuah komplek rumah-rumah penduduk. Dengan semangat, kedua kakinya masih digunakannya untuk berlari menapaki berpuluh-puluh anak tangga yang terhampar di depannya.

TAP

Langkah bocah lelaki itu terhenti sebentar. Kedua iris ambernya mengamati sekeliling. Kembali ditemukannya sekelompok anak tangga—yang di ujungnya terdapat sebuah pintu masuk kuil. Tanpa pikir panjang, bocah lelaki itu berlari menapaki belasan anak tangga terakhir itu.

TAP

Kedua mata bocah lelaki itu terkesiap. Bergegas ia melangkahkan kedua kaki mungilnya—melewati pintu kuil.

_**tookutemo onaji tsuki wo miteta  
tookutemo onaji hikari wo miteta  
tookutemo hito chishikanai jun ndemo shinjita  
te wo tsunagi miageru mahiru no tsuki**_

Angin sepoi-sepoi membelai tubuhnya—yang terbalut jaket berwarna abu-abu dan celana tiga perempat berwarna cokelat muda—begitu bocah lelaki itu melewati pintu kuil tersebut. Dengan langkah ringan, bocah lelaki itu berjalan menyusuri bukit Karakura ini. Hingga akhirnya iris ambernya menangkap sesosok gadis yang sedang duduk di bangku panjang di depannya.

_**hito no tette konna ni atta kai nda  
jinsei tte mada konna ni subarashii nda  
kimi ga warau to boku moureshii  
sou omoeru jibun ni yatto deaeta  
kimi ni mosou omotte moraeru hi ga kuru youni  
ehagaki no ura ano haru no keshiki wo tayori ni kimi to sagase tara**_

Sosok gadis yang mempunyai rambut berwarna hitam itu menolehkan kepalanya ke arah kiri—tepat menghadap pada si bocah lelaki berambut orange itu. Iris violet gadis itu bertemu pandang langsung dengan iris amber milik si bocah lelaki.

Sedetik kemudian, bocah lelaki itu berjalan mendekati bangku panjang yang diduduki oleh sosok itu. Tak disangka, gadis itu justru menyodorkan tangan kirinya pada si bocah lelaki—yang langsung disambut dengan senang hati oleh si bocah. Dengan bergandengan tangan, mereka beranjak pergi dari tempat itu—menuju pagar pembatas bukit Karakura—dan menikmati senja yang hampir datang.

"Chotto... O namae wa?" tanya si bocah lelaki pada gadis di sebelah kanannya itu.

Dengan tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari langit senja, gadis itu tersenyum simpul. "Kuchiki Rukia."

◄ FLASHBACK OFF ►

Kedua manusia berbeda jenis—Sang Perjaka yang berambut spiky orange dan Sang Gadis yang berambut hitam sebahu—itu asyik menatap bulan yang semakin jelas terlihat di cakrawala sebelah barat. Tangan mereka saling bertaut satu sama lain—berusaha untuk menyalurkan segenap kerinduan yang selama sepuluh tahun ini mereka rasakan.

Angin berhembus pelan membelai helai demi helai mahkota mereka. Tanpa mereka sadari satu sama lain, Sang Bulan Perak di cakrawala memberikan senyum hangatnya kepada kedua sejoli itu.

**O.W.A.R.I**

# _**Omake**_ #

Angin sepoi-sepoi membelai tubuh bocah lelaki berambut orange itu—yang terbalut jaket berwarna abu-abu dan celana tiga perempat berwarna cokelat muda—begitu bocah lelaki itu melewati pintu kuil tersebut.

_**tookutemo onaji tsuki wo miteta  
tookutemo onaji hikari wo miteta  
tookutemo hito chishikanai jun ndemo shinjita  
te wo tsunagi miageru mahiru no tsuki**_

Terdengar sebuah alunan lagu begitu bocah itu melewati pintu kuil. Iris ambernya menangkap sekelompok orang yang sedang memainkan beberapa alat musik dan seorang lainnya yang sedang menyanyi. Tanpa disadarinya, dia berjalan melewati sekelompok orang itu. Dalam hati kecilnya dia bertanya, 'Ada apa sih? Kok ramai begini?'

"CUT! Hei kau anak kecil, ngapain kamu berdiri di situ? Kamu mengganggu syuting video klip Aqua Timez tau! Cepat pergi sana!" sebuah suara bariton mengusik pendengaran si bocah. Dalam sekejap dia membalikkan badannya—dan berdirilah seorang bapak-bapak di depannya.

Bocah itu membelalakkan kedua iris ambernya. "NANI? AQUA TIMEZ? KYAA, AKU MINTA TANDA TANGANNYA DONK!" Dengan segera bocah itu langsung menghampiri seorang cowok berambut pirang yang memakai jaket berwarna cokelat muda dengan syal berwarna biru yang melilit lehernya. "Be-benarkah Anda Futoshi-san? Bolehkah saya meminta tanda tangan Anda?" tanyanya sembari menampilkan puppy eyes no jutsu andalannya.

GUBRAKK

Semua personil Aqua Timez beserta kru-nya langsung berjatuhan begitu melihat puppy eyes si bocah berambut orange itu. Sementara si bocah hanya terbengong-bengong melihat pemandangan di depan matanya.

**O..I -?-**

A/N : Yahooo... Gimana fic-nya? Ancur-kah, gaje-kah? Haha, sepertinya emang begitu ancur. Jujur aja, fic ini makan banget waktu. Karena mood Rizu buat nglanjutin ngetik fic ini, sering berubah-ubah. *pundung di balik selimut*

Oh iya, mengenai asal ide fic ini *readers: emang ada yang tanya?* adalah saat Rizu ngeliat video klipnya Aqua Timez‒Ehagaki no Haru. Jadi Rizu ngebuat fic ini berdasarkan video klip-nya, bukan berdasarkan arti lagunya. *senyum tanpa dosa*

Dan untuk omake, itu juga Rizu terinspirasi dari video klip Ehagaki no Haru juga, tentunya dengan banyak perubahan. *dikejar-kejar Aquafanz sedunia*

Hai, cukup di sini sajalah curhatan Rizu. Soshite... **REVIEW ONEGAI ?**

**~ Rizuki Aquafanz ~**


End file.
